Ash takes a big fall
by doc boy
Summary: After being abducted by Team Rocket, Ash falls from the sky and is badly hurt. Will he survive? The answer lies within


Ash takes a big fall

I do not own Pokémon

A/N: I haven't written a Pokémon fic in a while so I'm sorry if I'm a little rusty

In this story Ash and May are fourteen.

Ash and his friends were roasting dinner one night by the campfire. They were sitting in an open area. There was a green wide field around them with a hill with some trees to the north. They just finished roasting their chicken and were munching away. Ash and May seemed to enjoy it very much.

"This is delicious Brock." They said. He smiled coyly at them.

"Thanks guys." He said.

Suddenly their meal was interrupted by an evil laughter as someone said

"Guess who?"

They looked up and saw a familiar scene

"Team Rocket!" they called out.

"Why won't you leave us alone already? You'll never get my Pikachu!" yelled Ash.

"Ah but that's what's different here twerp." Teased Jessy.

"We're not here for your rowdy little Pikachu. We're here for you." Said Meowth.

Ash frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Our boss invented a new mind control machine and since you're such a powerful trainer, we thought we could recruit you…"

Ash's eyes widened in anger as his hands balled into fists.

"I'll never join you!" he yelled defiantly.

"We'll see about that." teased the cat and pressed a button on their hot air balloon, which sent out a robotic arm which grabbed Ash and raised him upward.

"Hey, put me down you circus freaks!" protested Ash.

The trio laughed.

"We've got you now twerp. See you losers!" they mocked his friends and accelerated away.

"Ash no!" called out May as they ran after them. Soon the balloon was fifty meters high, it would be dangerous to try and puncture it. All they could do was chase after it and hope Ash had something up his sleeve. He struggled against the metallic arm that held him tight to the balloon.

"Come on… come on… move!" he struggled. Team Rocket laughed.

"You'll never break through that arm twerp. It's solid steel!" mocked Meowth. Ignoring their insults, Ash continued to try and struggle against it. Suddenly, the arm began to open. Then it jerked open even further and Ash was dangling from it by his hand. Shocked, Team Rocket argued with each other.

"I told you he was too heavy for that arm!" yelled Meowth.

"What are you talking about? You yourself said it should work fine!" protested James.

"Oh yeah? Well let's see how you feel about this!" yelled Meowth and climbed onto James's face and started scratching it. This made the balloon wobble in midair, weakening Ash's grip.

"Hey, take it easy up there!" he yelled from below, trying to climb up as the wobbling continued. He started climbing up, but when Jessie tackled the other two, the balloon swerved to the right and Ash lost his grip. They could hear him yell in fear as he plummeted towards the ground. Team Rocket looked down below in fear.

"I think we just killed him." Said Meowth softly.

"I'll say. Let's get out of here…." Panicked James and they sped off into the horizon.

Running behind them, his friends could see what happened.

"ASH!" yelled May, as her best friend was falling from the sky, headed for a pack of trees on a hill side.

Ash was falling from the sky at an alarming rate. He tried to remove his jacket and use it as a parachute, which slowed him down for a bit, but the wind blew it out of his hands. He reached for his belt to summon one of his Pokémon, but realized he left them in the camp. The ground was coming in fast. Below him, he could see a steep hill, with trees and rocks on it. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the inventible. He was gonna die… he was never going to see his mother and friends again. He was never going to see May's smile again or hear her laughter. He grimaced at the face she would make when she would find him lying motionlessly on the ground. His heart sent one last message to his brain before he wiped out.

 _"I'm sorry May…"_ he felt out and the next thing he knew, he fell through the trees, getting scratched all over, then he fell on some rocks and rolled down the hill and eventually came to a stop near a pond. By now he was long unconscious, his friends worried for his fate…

Time passes…

"Ash! Ash where are you?" called May in concern into the wilderness.

"Hey Ash? Ash are you out there?" called out Max.

"Come on Ash where are you?" called out Brock.

"Pika, pika!" called out his little rodent friend.

Ash's friends have been looking for him all night. They searched the mountain but found no trace of him. They had to stop at some point because May had been crying. She sat on a log, crying her eyes out.

"He's probably dead. Those jerks killed him… he's dead…" she wept. Max was hugging her trying to console her.

"Come on May don't say that… Ash is a strong kid. He always pulls through…"

"So what? Did you see what kind of fall he took? How does someone live through that? Oh, I don't know what I'm gonna tell his mother…" she moaned miserably and buried her face in her palms. Her thoughts were distracted by someone calling out.

"Guys look!" called out Brock. Their faces jerked up and looked at where he was pointing. Above them, hanging from a tree branch, was Ash's jacket.

"Ash's vest! He must be close!" called out May, got up, and started searching the area again, a newly found hope within her. They searched the area for fifteen minutes longer. As May was walking down the hill, she finally spotted him. Down ahead, lay Ash, badly wounded and covered in bruises.

"Oh my Gosh…" she muttered.

"ASH!" she yelled and ran towards him, getting her friends' attention. They all gathered beside Ash and found him laying on his face on the grass. Below and around him was a dried puddle of blood. His clothes were tattered, his ankle was placed in a funny position, there were various gashes around his body, one of his arms was broken and his shoulder was dislocated. They flipped him over and were horrified to find his face covered in blood. He was badly hurt. May's eyes filled with tears. She cried and rested her head on his chest, which caused him to make hallow breathing sounds. She jerked up.

Did you hear that?" she asked. They nodded.

"He's alive!" she declared with relief.

"Yeah but he's badly injured and it looks like he has broken ribs. He needs medical attention fast. May, do you have his Pokémon with you?" asked Brock.

"Yes, of course."

"Then now might be a good time to use them." He said and she nodded.

Shortly afterwards, they were flying on Charizard's back and towards the nearest hospital. May cupped Ash's cheeks as their hair blew in the wind.

"You're gonna be okay Ash… you're gonna be just fine… I promise…" she whispered too him, even though he probably couldn't hear her. Soon they descended and reached the entrance to the hospital. May and Brock carried him into the ER.

"Help! We need help! Is there a doctor here?" she asked. A nearby doctor approached them in a hurry.

"My Lord, what happened to him?"

"He took a bad fall. Can you help us doctor?"

The man had a firm look on his face.

"I'll do what I can. Put him here." He said and they placed him on the stretcher and he was being wheeled away into treatment. May held his hand and kissed it slightly.

"Come back to us Ash… we need you… _I_ need you…" she whispered as Ash disappeared behind the operation room doors. She sighed heavily, glad they were able to get him some help and hoped they were not too late… Brock wrapped his arm around her shoulder and helped her to her seat as she sighed sadly…

The hours traveled like snails. Ash has been in there for three hours and it felt like two days. Another two hours have passed, and May was getting worried that he wouldn't make it. She sighed sadly and wiped away some stray tears from her eyes. Suddenly the doors opened. She ran up to the doctor and asked him.

"How is he?"

"He'll live." He said flatly. She sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness…" she said joyfully.

"However, I must say, he's very lucky to be alive. He's suffered some serious injuries and would have to stay in the hospital and then rest for a long time. It would be several weeks until he's well again."

"But he will recover right?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes."

She sighed happily again, tears building up in his eyes.

"Thank you doctor." She said happily and he smiled at her.

"My pleasure."

"Can we see him?"

"Yes, but not now. We need to transfer him to the recovery room. You will be able to visit him there in half an hour."

She smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said and he smiled in return.

"You're welcome…" he said and walked away.

May sighed with relief and sat down to calm herself down.

 _He was alright… he was okay… she's going too see his goofy smile once again…_

She was so happy.

"Oh Ash…" she whispered…

In the following hours, Ash's friends were sitting by his bedside, waiting for him to wake up. Once again, time drew on like a blade. Soon it was dinner time. Despite being an eating machine and having not eaten all day, May was not hungry. She had to see for herself that Ash was okay. She had something important to tell him after all…

Night time has fallen over the hospital. May has been up for two days now. She sat by Ash's bed and watched him sleep.

 _"Poor Ash… he's taken such a beating, yet he pulled through like a hero… his mommy's little trooper…"_ she sighed sadly. Soon sleep took her over like a smack to the head. She couldn't take it anymore. She passed out with her head on Ash's bed.

May woke up the next day at around early noon. Her eyes flickered open. The first thing she noticed was that someone was rubbing her hand. She looked up to find Ash looking at her with one of his warm smiles. She smiled happily with tears in her eyes.

"Thank God…" she muttered and wrapped her arms gently around him as to not aggravate his condition.

"I was so worried…" she said with tears of relief. Ash used his good arm to wrap her closer to him.

"It's okay May. I'll be fine… I'm in good hands here…"

All May could do was sob. He tried the best he could to hug her tighter with his one good arm, as she buried her face into his shoulder as she anchored her arms around his neck. She was barely able to squeak out the words she so desperately wanted to say to him.

 _"I love you Ash…"_ came her muffled voice, which wasn't clear enough for him to hear it.

"What?"

She removed her face from his shoulder and rested her ear on his chest as he played around with her hair slightly.

"I love you Ash. More than anything in this world. Promise me you won't scare me like that again…" she pleaded. Happy to hear her say that, Ash planted a kiss on her hair.

"I love you too May. I promise you things will be safer from now on…" he reassured her. She smiled tearfully.

"I'm glad…" she said as she rested in his arms. They both wanted to kiss each other happily on the lips, but didn't want to cause any more damage to Ash's ribs, so it would have to wait. There would be plenty of time for kissing later. Right now, their primary concern was for Ash to get better and enjoy the bliss of having her in his arms…

The end….

So there it is… hope you guys like it…

Reviews are most welcome…

Peace out…


End file.
